I hate Valentine's day! Or Not?
by Lucy13FT
Summary: Tomorrow is Valentine's day. Everyone is excited, save for one teal-haired girl. Can someone change that? (Oh yes she can :3) Luka x Miku, Shoujo-Ai. R


**Authors notes: Heyyyy ~ Small one-shot I wrote yesterday. Hope you like it :**D

**_Disclaimer: _As much as I would love to, I don't own Vocaloids.**

* * *

Valentine's day.

It's the day all teens have been waiting for all year and it is slowly approaching. The whole school is in turmoil, everyone talking about the same subject over and over and over again. Girls squeal when a guy passes by them, then they start whispering to each other and afterwards run off into random directions. Guys, on the other hand, although they are a bit calmer than the girls, they are still quietly discussing about it with their friends, wondering if the girl they have a crush on would give them chocolate.

Believe it or not, there is someone who actually hates this time of the year. Said girl, is now walking in the hallway which leads to her next class, ignoring her pesky classmate and cousin who is practically jumping all over the place, and her blonde best friend who is also very enthusiastic and giggles like an idiot the whole time.

She quietly enters the classroom, sighs when she notices that even her classmates are going on about this. What's so special about this holiday?

As she sat on her seat, the girl who sat in front of her turned around to face her, and waved at her with a wide smile. "Mornin' Miku!" She grinned at her but frowned when she noticed that the other girl wasn't in a good mood. "What's up?" she asked Miku, worry evident in her voice.

Miku shrugged and looked out of the window. "I'm fine, Gumi… It's just that…" She sighed "I don't really like this time of the year" she finished and the green haired girl looked at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding!?" She practically shouted and some looked at her quizzically; Gumi blushed and sank lower in her seat. Then she turned her attention back to Miku and what she said before. "Are you serious?" Miku nodded.

"But… It's the time of love! Everyone gives chocolate to the one they lo-"

"Exactly." Miku cut in. "It's really irritating, seeing all those happy couples or soon to be while I have never fell in love before." She pointed out and Gumi nodded and decided to stop, not knowing how to continue their conversation and not being able to handle the awkwardness.

Suddenly, Miku felt someone poking her shoulder and she turned around to see her red-haired cousin and her blonde-haired friend staring at her; she groaned. "What is it?" Miki leaned closer and whispered on Miku's ear. "Rin heard that Kaito has a crush on you and he will ask you out tomorrow!"

Miku was surprised. Kaito having a crush on her? But he's the most popular guy on the school. He is kind, funny, good-looking, why would he like her? Although, Miku didn't care at all about that guy.

Another poke on her shoulder brought her back to reality. This time, it was Rin. "What are you going to say?" Miku groaned once again. "Of course no." Both girls were disappointed at her answer and asked her if she already has someone else in her mind, which she quickly denied.

Thankfully, the entrance of the teacher spared Miku of more pestering from her friends, but began the pestering of history.

Miku sighed and leaned on the desk, closing her eyes. She had no intention of paying attention to class, especially since it's history.

* * *

"-ku"

"Miku!" Someone shouted.

_Who is Miku?_

"Hey Miku wake up already, it's lunch time!" The same person shouted, this time also shaking the tealette's shoulders.

"Whah?" Miku sleepily answered and slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? Oh… school. Great. She let out a yawn and stretched.

"You awake?" She nodded. "Cool, let's go now." She let herself get dragged by her best friend; she was too tired to protest.

The blonde led her to the cafeteria and then to a table that was already occupied by 3 other people. Gumi, the green-haired computer lover, Miki, the red-haired 'everyone-and-everything' lover, and Len, the blonde-haired twin brother of Rin, bookworm and also a genius.

Rin and Miku sat down and greeted everyone.

Then, they started talking about the valentine's day thing again and Miku groaned. Not again…

"So, Gumi, who are you going to give chocolate to?" Rin asked, grinning.

"Uhh…" She blushed and looked away from the group. "Y-Yuuma-senpai…" She quietly whispered and lowered her head.

Rin laughed at her reaction and then went on to her next victim.

"What about you, Len?" Len blushed and looked away.

"Not telling." He calmly said and continued to eat his banana.

"Aw… Not fun" She pouted for a while, but after seeing that her brother wasn't going to speak she moved on to the next.

"You Miki?" Miki giggled

"I'm not giving anyone! I'm keeping the chocolate to my self" Rin facepalmed and decided to leave Miki and ask her last victim.

"What about you?" She asked the person who was lying on the table, eyes closed and not paying attention.

"What about me?" Rin groaned

"Aren't you going to give chocolate to anyone?" Miku mumbled a 'no' and fell asleep.

Rin wasn't very happy with the reaction she got.

* * *

Miku slept for the rest of the day and now classes were finally over. The others had gone ahead as a punishment because she ignored them in lunch. She sighed as she changed her shoes and walked out of the building.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped onto someone, making them drop a stack of papers they were holding.

Miku hurriedly picked up the paper and when she handed them to the other person, she froze. The girl in front of her smiled gently, thanked Miku and quickly ran off. An angel? Miku thought. Long pink hair, sky blue eyes that could draw you in, a mature but sweet voice and a beautiful smile; she found her… entrancing.

_Wh-What is this feeling?_ Thought Miku as she gazed at the direction the girl had left a while ago. _It can't be…_

After she woke up from the trance she was into, she noticed that there was one page on the floor. She probably didn't see it. Miku picked it up and wondered what to do with it. Try to find her and give it to her? Or keep it and wait for the next time they encounter. But what if it's important to that girl?

In the end, she decided to find her.

She went in the same direction the girl had gone and walked straight. Soon, she found herself outside the student council room. So… she was part of it? What if she had taken the wrong way and humiliated herself by looking for someone that wasn't there? Miku gulped nervously and as she was about to knock the door, it opened.

Miku looked at the person who opened the door. It wasn't her. It was another girl with brown short hair. She looked at her nervously. "May I help you?" Said the other girl gently. Miku tried to think of what to say. _Hello, is there a pink haired angel in here? She dropped this._ She quickly shook her head, mentally slapping herself.

"Meiko? Who is it?" A voice came from inside the room. That's her! Miku's face lit up immediately. She lightly pushed Meiko aside and entered the room. Apparently, only she and Meiko were here at the moment.

She walked towards the pinkette and handed her the paper. "You dropped this" the pinkette giggled, took the paper and set it on the desk. "Thank you." She gently smiled at the girl, who's blush intensified even more. "I think I should go, I don't want to bother your work." She lightly bowed and turned around to leave. "Why don't you stay and help us? We could really use some help, as you can see, we are lacking in staff right now" Meiko requested.

"What are you saying Meiko?" the other girl remarked in annoyance. "Our work, is our work. And I'm sure the girl over here has better things to do than do boring stuff like we do."

"Uh, I would like to help…" Said Miku with a smile and Meiko started cheering. "Yay!" The pinkette rolled her eyes "Stop acting like a kid... You're a third year already" Meiko stuck her tongue out.

"You're so strict, Luka-sama!" Meiko playfully said and they started fighting.

_Luka…_ Miku thought. _Beautiful name… It suits her._

Miku coughed in order to get their attention. "Shouldn't we begin?" Meiko nodded but Luka looked at Miku, as if expecting something.

"Is there anything wrong?" Luka giggled

"Your name?"

"Oh! I forgot." Miku blushed and Luka chuckled. "I'm Hatsune Miku, Class A-2. Nice to meet you"

"Megurine Luka, Class C-1. Also the Student council president" said, smiling warmly at Miku.

"Sakine Meiko, Also C-1. And the vice president" said with a goofy smile. "And I also have to go buy some drinks, what would you like to drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks" Miku politely refused and Meiko left the room. An awkward silence fell on the room and Miku looked at the door, hoping that Meiko would come soon and save her. She was really embarassed here!

Thankfully, Meiko came in, and they soon got to work.

* * *

"Phew! Finaly finished!" Meiko exclaimed as she finished her last report. The other two finished theirs a bit earlier than Meiko.

"Shall we go home now?" Luka requested as she stretched. The other two nodded. After they delivered the reports to the head master, the trio took off.

Miku yawned. All this work was pretty tiring… but it was worth it. She got to spend 2 hours with the most beautiful person she had ever met. She's a girl, but… who cares? Miku's sure she has a crush on her.

"Miku, what are you thinking?" Luka's voice brought Miku back. "You made some cute expressions, you know?" She grinned and Miku blushed. She then noticed that Meiko wasn't with them. "Where did Meiko-senpai go?"

"She turned that way." She pointed somewhere but Miku didn't look. Meiko left, so that means, they are alone!

"I see…" She answered as calmly as she could.

They continued walking for a long time, Miku always barely looking in front of her, causing her to almost bump into a lot of people, and Luka commenting on how cute Miku is. Then, all of a sudden, Luka requested staying for a while in the park they were now crossing. Miku accepted and they sat on a bench next to each other. Luka crossed her legs and secretly looked at Miku, who was now staring at the ground, fiddling with her fingers.

_She's way too cute…_ Luka thought, trying not to squeal. For as long as she remembered, Luka liked cute stuff. And girls. And cute girls. Miku here was very cute, exactly her type,and she seemed to be also attracted to her.

She couldn't resist anymore.

"Say, Miku?" Said girl turned to look at her. Luka placed her hand on Miku's hands which were now resting on her lap and looked into Miku's teal orbs.

"Whah?" Miku mumbled. She was in the same trance she was before.

She was so entranced that she didn't realize that Luka was slowly leaning closer. Her eyes widened when she felt Luka kiss her. Her brain process haltened, her body froze, everything seemed to stop.

Luka thought this was a bad sign and quickly pulled back, looking regretful. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She mournfully whispered and backed away.

Miku couldn't think straight. What happened?

Slowly, she began to realize the situation. Luka had kissed her! Miku slowly put her hand and traced her lips. Luka was staring at her, waiting for her answer. Miku, who had now processed the whole situation, turned to look at the pinkette, who looked frightened and anxious.

"Uhm…" Miku started hesitantly. "C-Could you… do it again…?" She asked and Luka's eyes widened. Nevertheless, she approached the tealette once more and kissed her. Miku immediately kissed her back, wrapping both hands around the pinkette's waist.

Luka was surprised when she felt the younger girl's tongue lick her lower lip, asking for entrance. She smiled and allowed Miku to enter her tongue and engage with her own tongue in a light battle.

After a long passionate kiss, they broke away for air.

Then, they just stared at each other, their eyes full of adoration and love which was rapidly growing in their hearts.

Luka cupped Miku's cheek and kissed her forehead. "Did you know that this isn't the first time I saw you?" Miku shook her head. "I have seen you many times, but you never noticed me." The tealette looked surprised. "Really?"

Luka nodded. "To be honest, I've liked you ever since you enrolled."

"To be honest, I fell for you the moment I saw you." Luka chuckled

"I noticed. You were practically drooling all over me." Miku pouted

"Was not!" Luka laughed loudly this time, Miku giggled.

"Anyway," said Luka after the laughter finally died down. She got a hold of Miku's hand, then produced a red rose out of nowhere and handed it to Miku "I know all of this is a bit sudden but… will you be my Valentine?"

"No." Luka froze. She wasn't expecting this.

Miku, after a while, she started laughing at Luka's reaction. Luka pouted, but when the tealette lightly kissed her and whispered 'yes' in her ear, she smiled like an idiot.

She was so happy she could die.

Now, Miku understands why all people make such a fuss about Valentine's day, and she will surely do the same thing as them next year.

* * *

**Awwwww~ So cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ *squeals* **

**I have no idea why I wrote this the idea just popped into my head :3 **

**For those who have read my other story and are expecting a 4th chapter soon: I know it's already been 1 month since I've updated that story. I really am trying hard to continue it but I have no idea what to write next. How about a zombie apocalypse? xD**

**Anyway, I'll try to write the next chapter but don't expect much. **

**-Theo**


End file.
